Catch a Glimpse, Take a Peek
by xiluvrock145
Summary: Series of drabbles about random topics and other quirky thoughts from Effie Trinket and Haymitch Abernathy. A tiny glance into the strange little world of a pink-haired escort and a drunken mentor.
1. Each Year

**A/N: I have decided to try writing some drabbles, primarily because I'm trying to postpone writing the next chapter of You Were Chosen, and I want to take a break and write something short and sweet. Well, maybe not that sweet, but you get my point. Should I continue?**

* * *

Effie Trinket

I often wonder why I chosen this job.

The pay is appalling. Each year I'm training two kids to die a gruesome death for our pleasure.

I hide what I think of this under a thin shield of indifference.

But I guess it's our fault for putting them through this pain.

There are some years, of course, that stand out from the rest of the group.

Particular ones where we just gave up and silently apologized for our weakness and helplessness.

We try, believe me, we do try. We try hard to protect them.

But sometimes, it's just not enough.


	2. Victors

Haymitch Abernathy

We gave it all up when our names were drawn years ago.

And even though the trumpets blew, our pain continues still.

I'm not alone, of course, but twenty-four years can take a toll on someone's freedom.

I've been this way for a while, marveling at how others gave up as well.

What can we do? If we even lift a finger, the Capitol will crush us all and hurt everyone involved.

If we lose, the worst they can do is kill us. Just like that. Life would be over.

If we won, though, it would be different. For everybody.


	3. Pink Wig

Effie Trinket

It's just a wig. Something I throw on for the reaping every year.

I bought it at Sophie's several years ago. The second I walked in the store with my friend Kati, I knew that wig was made for me. It called to me from the shelf.

"Why are you getting that?" Kati asked, when I went to the register to purchase it.

At the time, I just said, "Because it's cute."

But now I know the truth. It's because it symbolizes me and my association with everything. The pink wig stands out.

It's an icon of me in general.


	4. Black Suit

Haymitch Abernathy

"The interviews are tonight," Effie tells me. "You need to dress up."

'Dress up' is not my area of proficiency. I hate getting dolled up.

"What's the point? We both know that they'll be dead or close to it in forty-eight hours."

I am given a look that means _Have some faith._ But it's true. We have no chance. District 12 never has a chance. Being last has no absolutely advantages, from the self-serve bar to the Games.

I might as well try. I rummage through the closet and find a plain black suit.

It's better than nothing, I guess.


	5. Sponsors

Effie Trinket

Sponsors are like energy drinks. Some leave you hyped up and energized, while others leave you wanting to puke.

But sponsors all have one thing in common: Tributes owe them their lives.

We usually never get any, since our tributes generally die in the bloodbath each year. After that, Haymitch and I go home. _Well, we tried._

But this year, the Games are different. Peeta has managed to win over the crowd, saying he and Katniss need to live. Sponsors want to save the star-crossed lovers from District 12.

And I thought they had no social skills. Shame on me.


	6. Lying

Haymitch Abernathy

"Of course not! Hahahaha! Where on earth did you ever get _that_ idea?"

We've all done it at one point. Lie to someone else. But how many people can say that a lie saved their life?

It's all made up. The whole 'star-crossed' lover plan. Only a few others know the truth behind it: me, Effie, Cinna, Portia. If the truth got out, our tributes would be dead. Our plan relies on the sympathy of compassionate sponsors.

"Look at them!" Effie squeals. "They're so adorable!"

Yes, I suppose they are. But even better yet, they're alive. Thanks to a lie.


	7. Reunion

**A/N: Yes, it's a scene from Mockingjay. Enjoy!**

* * *

Effie Trinket

I'm on a chair, in my fanciest heels, clutching my clipboard. I don't understand what has happened to us.

The door opens. It's her, with her outrageous team. She's in a satin robe. Her expression changes when she sees me.

"Effie," she whispers.

"Hello, Katniss." I stand up and give her a polite kiss on the cheek, like we're good friends. "It looks like we've got another big, big, big day ahead of us. I'll just pop over and check on the arrangements."

"Okay," she says.

Yes, Katniss, I'm alive and a rebel. But what can I say about you?


	8. Discovery

**A/N: Mockingjay, pg. 163. I loved this part; it almost made me hysterical as well.**

* * *

Haymitch Abernathy

"Cut," Cressida says softly.

"What's wrong with her?" Plutarch hisses.

"She's figured out how Snow's using Peeta."

Oh, no. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to find out. I run over to her, along with several others, and give the girl on fire a hug. But I'm still surprised when she refuses everyone else's arms and hugs me back.

"Haymitch," she blubbers.

"It'll be okay, sweetheart," I tell her.

"I can't do this anymore," she says.

"I know."

The medics bring over the morphling and I only watch as Katniss crosses into hysteria before slipping away.

_Poor girl._


	9. Rescued

**A/N: I made up the setting of this scene. It's during MJ, immediately after Effie is rescued from the Capitol by the rebels.**

* * *

Effie Trinket

Why have I been rescued by these rebels? I know that if I stayed in the Capitol, I would have been killed eventually, but I never wanted to end up here either.

Haymitch and Plutarch enter my room. I slump back in my seat.

"You're lucky we saved you in time," Plutarch says gravely.

"So?" I counter.

"Wouldn't you rather be here than dead?" Haymitch asks.

"I suppose."

"Effie," he repeats. "We're in a _war_. Everyone from the Quell is _dead_. You're still here, fortunately."

I may be here, but my spirit is not. This war is destroying us all.


	10. Truth

**A/N: MJ, pg. 172-173; right after Finnick's story about his Capitol lovers and secrets.**

* * *

Haymitch Abernathy

Katniss turns to me, somewhat subdued. "Is that what happened to you?"

I grimace. She deserves to know the truth.

"No. My mother and younger brother. My girl. They were dead two weeks after I was crowned victor. Because of that stunt with the force field. Snow had no one to use against me."

"I'm surprised he didn't just kill you!" she says, awed.

"Oh, no. I was the example. The person to hold up to the young Finnicks and Johannas and Cashmeres," I reply. "But he had no leverage against me."

"Until Peeta and I came along."

_Yes, sweetheart._


	11. Pearls

****

**A/N: So now we're going back to THG, pg. 351-352; reuniting Katniss with Effie, Haymitch and Cinna.**

* * *

Effie Trinket

"Peeta!" A shout echoes down the hall.

_It's her!_

"Katniss!" I call back excitedly.

When she finally sees us, she takes off running. Surprisingly, she launches straight for Haymitch first. He hugs her back, whispering "Nice job, sweetheart," which lacks the sarcasm he normally uses.

I, myself, am truly quite teary at seeing her. I pat her glossy hair, which offers reassurance that she actually made it.

"Oh, Katniss, I'm so proud of you! I kept telling everyone you were pearls that could do anything! Anything at all!" I say, sniffling.

Anything is possible for a victor, after all.


End file.
